


More Than Friends (With Benefits)

by sivolobwho



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, i just love/hate these beautiful dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivolobwho/pseuds/sivolobwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If we ever decide to confess or whatever, we can end it just like that. No strings attached."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Strings Attached

Lips and teeth brush and scrape over necks and warm, taut skin is against skin. Rubbing, licking, sucking… What led to this? Low grunts of pleasure—he’s just a flash of red (more magenta, Rei notes, bluer undertones) and hot like fire. Appropriate. Too, too fitting.

The encounter is all heat, all passion. There's nothing gentle about it, but then there's never been anything gentle between the two of them. It's definitely the first time Rei's experienced anything like this, but it feels _natural_. Instinct, he says. Purely his base, animal instinct.

That's how he knows—how he knows exactly which way to move his hand, how hard to grip Rin’s throbbing length. That's why Rin knows the same of him, as well. Humans just _knew_ , they just did.

That's why Rin had been reduced to a mewling puddle in his hand, and he in Rin's.

"Rin…-san…"

"…Rei…"

He feels a new warmth, suddenly, and realizes he's wearing his rival's release. But he's there within seconds, too, spurting out quickly to decorate Rin's chiseled torso. He breathes hard, releases his hold on Rin's penis. Rin does the same, and he looks _tired_. In a way he doesn't look after swimming.

"…Rei," Rin begins, and Rei can't bear to hear what the other has to say.

He cuts him off. "That was not decent," he babbles. "Based on our status, which is unquestionably 'friends' and nothing more, there was no reason for that to have happened. It was simply a lapse in judgment on both our parts. If you look at it from a—"

"Shut up, Rei." Rin pulls his jammers back into place and Rei shuts up, staring at the floor. He pulls his own jammers up to a decent level of coverage and remains silent. They both do.

"Was it bad?" Rin asks with an eyebrow cocked, and Rei isn't sure just how many minutes they've been silent until that point.

"It wasn't bad," Rei admits quietly. "It's simply… not right."

"Because we're both guys?" Rin asks, irritated by the cliche, and Rei looks up, shaking his head with certainty.

"No, that isn't it," he says. "I-I…" Rei's face flushes slightly with embarrassment and Rin isn't sure he's seen that before. "I like someone else."

Rin nods slowly. "A guy?" he asks curiously, and Rei's blush deepens.

"Yes."

"A teammate?" Rin asks further, and Rei nods in assent.

"Na…Nagisa-kun."

Rin smirks. "Why am I not surprised?"

Rei frowns. "Thank you," he drawled sarcastically, "for trivializing my feelings for my friend who may not even be gay."

Rin is quiet, contemplative. "I get it," he says after a while. "I like Haru. I have for… for, well, a long time."

Rei's head snaps up so he can look at the other. A part of him isn't _that_ surprised, given their past. But a part of him is shocked Rin would admit it.

"We both have… unrequited loves," Rei supplies softly, searching Rin's face for some kind of emotion.

Rin rolled his eyes. "If that's what you want to call it," he says, and shrugs. He's quiet for a moment. "Do you plan to confess?" he asks.

Rei frowns again. "Maybe… eventually," he mumbles, but he doesn't look all too sure. "I can't calculate the chances that he would return my feelings due to a lack of relevant knowledge. Therefore, as it stands, I don't feel comfortable—"

"I get it," Rin interjects, and Rei sighs, letting the rest of his explanation go.

"Well… how about you, Rin-san?"

Rin frowned. "You mean, am I going to confess?" Rei nods; what else could he have meant? "I… No. Not anytime soon. It… still feels like I just got back. Like it's not the right time."

Rei nods slowly, appearing lost in thought for a moment, but he returns. "If I like Nagisa-kun and you like Haruka-senpai… then logically speaking there is no reason for the two of us to have engaged in the type of base, inappropriate behavior that just took place." He looks serious, and demanding of an answer.

Rin quirks the same eyebrow from before, gives the same smirk. "It felt good, though?" he asks, though it sounds as though he's telling Rei more than asking.

Rei rolls his eyes. "I already answered that," he complains.

"Then why can't it happen again?" Rin asks, and Rei flushes dark red. Like the other's hair. "It's a good way to relax. Even practice for the real thing someday, if Nagisa's on board." Rin snickers and Rei wonders how he can be so damn _casual_ about all this.

"I _hardly_ see how it's appropriate that we continue to—"

"So you don't want to, then?" Rin presses. "All you have to say is no."

But Rei doesn't say no. Can't. He just stares at the tiled floor beneath his bare feet.

Rin backs Rei even further into the cool metal of the lockers. "Well?"

"I… I… Rin-san, I just…" Rei stammers.

Rin places his hand on the locker behind Rei's head, pinning him there helplessly. "If you're saying no, then say no, Rei."

" **Maybe**!" Rei exclaims suddenly, making Rin draw back a bit in surprise. "It doesn't seem right no matter which way I look at it, but I can't deny it felt good. Then again, it _could_ just be a physiological response to pleasurable stimulus. If it doesn't entail anything romantic then it couldn't _hurt_ per se, but it seems counterproductive to maintain a sexual relationship with one person while pursuing a romantic one with another!"

Rin looks thoughtful for a moment. "I won't interfere with your crush on Nagisa," he says, a calm concession. He feels he may be winning. "And this wouldn't mess up… whatever I feel about Haru. For the time being, it won't hurt to let ourselves have fun. Relieve some stress. And if we decide to confess or whatever, we can end it. Just like that. No strings attached."

Rei is quiet. "No strings attached?"

Rin draws a little closer, a satisfied smirk on his face. "None. We're friends, Rei."

Rei looks curious now, not distressed. "Friends… with benefits?"

Rin can't help but crack a bit of a genuine smile at that, moving a little closer. "Exactly."

Rei returns Rin's smile, albeit with a little more nerves. “That doesn’t sound… _that_ bad,” he says, and Rin is counting this as a victory.

The redhead moves yet closer and breathes against Rei’s mouth. Rei shudders.

“W…wait,” he says softly, afraid speaking too loud will interrupt the atmosphere. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

Rei doesn’t have to see Rin’s sly smirk to know it’s formed on his lips. “Me either,” he replies, and within seconds Rin is kissing him, and the fight for dominance begins again.

It’s not Nagisa he’s kissing, it’s not particularly tender or romantic, and Rei hasn’t been dreaming about this moment for months on end, but it feels _good_ nonetheless. So good, Rei concedes, that there is no way this could be a bad idea. Friends with benefits.


	2. Surviving Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has anyone ever told you how ridiculous you can be sometimes?”

It's a few days before they speak again. They're having trouble keeping what'd happened a few days prior out of their minds, and both wait in foreign anticipation to talk the other again. And though they think that their new arrangement hadn't changed anything, both boys' minds still wander to their heated encounter and discussion that falls further in the past with each day. Combined with their respective crushes, they're even more distracted than usual. Rei loses focus in class when he thinks about it. Rin's intense glares lose their steely edge.

_Yo,_  the latter types into a blank text message one day in class when his usual thoughts of Haru segue into the newer thoughts of Rei.

He contemplates sending the message to Haru, but he knows there isn't any point. Haru never keeps his phone on him. Trying to contact him would be a waste of his time, as usual, unless he knew for sure he was at home.

Rin quickly selects Rei's name in his contact list and hits send. As far as that goes, he thinks, he isn't even sure if Rei carries his phone around with him. He thinks that he probably does, considering he seems like the type to try and be prepared for anything, but he also seems like the responsible type who would shut off his phone during class as to eliminate the risk of social media distracting him from his schoolwork.

As Rin continues to mull this over, his phone vibrates lightly for a moment and he realizes he's gotten a text back.  _Hello, Rin-san,_ it reads, and Rin feels himself smirk; apparently even Rei can't resist the urge to text in class.

_You busy on Sunday?_  Rin asks, straight to the point. He's eager to meet with Rei again, for one reason alone, and he isn't too afraid to admit it. At least, not to the megane himself.

_I jog in the mornings, but aside from homework, I believe my schedule is open._

It's a distinctly "Rei" way to say that he's free, and Rin doesn't know if he should smile fondly or roll his eyes. He opts for neither and quickly types up,  _Need a jogging buddy?_

_I usually leave very early,_  comes the reply.  _I'm an early riser,_  Rin taps, and he thinks maybe that might  _maybe_  have a double meaning.

It's a little longer before he gets the reply, and he wonders if he's scared Rei off already. But his phone buzzes after a couple of minutes, and he remembers that Rei is many things, but he isn't easily intimidated. He knew that the moment he was grabbed aggressively by the collar and backed into one of Samezuka's brick walls those months ago.

_7am, then,_  it reads,  _at the park._

Rin texts back his confirmation, and soon their next encounter replaces their previous one in his mind. It seems like years instead of days before Sunday finally arrives.

_Maybe_  Rin spends a little longer than usual deciding what he will wear for this particular jog. And  _maybe_  he takes a little more care to be neat when he's pulling his hair back into a small ponytail. But he's meeting somebody. He knows he doesn't have to impress Rei, but he doesn't want to look like a slob, either. He won't be outdone by the kid: his junior, his rival, his friend (now with benefits).

Rin gets to the park right at seven, because it's not like they're meeting for a date. Though he can't say it surprises him to see that Rei is there before him. Rin doesn't even bother to apologize for being late, just nods at the other and receives a polite greeting in return.

The jog begins, and both struggle not to turn it into a full-on race. It's a pride thing—when one sees the other getting ahead their automatic response is to pick up the pace. It's the nature of their position as rivals. They don't talk, at least not about anything particularly meaningful. How practice has been going, improvements in their swim times.

Their jog ends after nearly an hour. They've seen every corner of the park a few times now and Rin's lungs are beginning to burn in the familiar way they do from exertion. He's out of water in his plastic bottle, too.

So he slows to a stop the next time they pass the entrance to the park nearest the train station, and Rei slows and stops with him. Suddenly the air is more tense, and Rin swears it's harder to breathe now than when they were moving. It was obvious what should come next, but Rin knew not how to approach the subject. The silence feels heavy.

"Would you like to come back to my house and... cool down, Rin-san?" Rei asks at length, his words calculated. It takes Rin all of two seconds to process the megane’s attempt at being subtle, and he slams his forehead into his hand. He rubs there just for a moment before he looks up, looking less than amused.

“Has anyone ever told you how _ridiculous_ you can be sometimes?” Rin asks.

Rei actually _blushes_ , Rin notes. But he narrows his eyes, too. “At least I’m not shy,” he spits back. Rin is familiar with this tone between them—their arguments aren’t exactly rare. “We both understand the terms of our new status, and those terms would most likely suggest that after the quality time we’ve just spent together we should engage in some sort of—”

“Shut up,” Rin commands, frustrated as usual with Rei’s rambling. “I get it. Let’s go.”

Rei simply rolls his eyes in familiar irritation and the two make their way to the train station. It isn’t a long ride before they reach the stop nearest Rei’s house, and the two hop off and walk in silence. Nerves swell up in Rin just a little on the trip, and by the time they actually reach Rei’s place the older boy is debating making some kind of excuse to leave. It isn’t that he doesn’t _want_ whatever is about to happen—he isn’t entirely sure what that is yet—but he doesn’t know how to begin.

“My parents usually keep to themselves on Sundays,” Rei explains as he unlocks the front door and holds it open for Rin. It breaks Rin out of his thoughts and he realizes he’s about to step into Rei’s home. He blinks and walks in, nodding his thanks to the younger boy for holding the door. “So we should be safe for our… time together.”

Rin feels his face heat up a little and shakes his head, choosing to say nothing. He takes off his shoes politely and follows Rei inside, noting just how clean and neat everything seems to be. It certainly matches the Rei he’s come to know. It’s also dead silent, he notices. His parents were keeping to themselves, were they? Was he sure they were actually even _there_?

Rei walks through a hall and into a door on his right, and Rin follows fairly closely. Rei shuts the door behind them and Rin looks around. The room is neat and clean like the rest of the house he had seen so far, with books on a shelf, an organized desk, and a neatly made bed.

The bed. Rin flushes again.

“I don’t expect we’ll be interrupted,” Rei says, unzipping the jacket he’d been wearing and dropping it carefully into a hamper near the door. Rin turns to watch him carefully, but he can’t spit out any words. “I _would_ ask that you try and keep your voice down, however,” he goes on, and Rin frowns. He isn’t _loud_. “I would strongly prefer for my parents not to find out about our arrangement.”

Rin finally grunts out a quiet, “Whatever,” and Rei steps closer.

“What would you like to do then, Rin-san?” Rei asks softly, but with little gentleness. It’s more of a challenge, really, and Rin is still feeling as flustered as before. He can’t bring himself to speak.

Rei looks at Rin with suspect, an eyebrow cocked. “Is this still something that you want, Rin-san?” he asks carefully, and Rin can’t pinpoint the undertone of what he’s saying. “It was you who first said that—”

Rin finally sighs and leans in to kiss Rei, pressing their lips together with a fair amount of aggression. Rei doesn’t take a moment to relax or to melt into the kiss, but he immediately fires back with his own spirit. Rei had said before he’d never kissed anyone before, but he was _good_ at it.

Rei backs Rin up towards the bed as they continue to wrestle, their tongues slowly making their way into the equation as well. Rin’s body is certainly responding how a teenage boy’s body should to this kind of heated stimulation.

Suddenly the back of Rin’s legs bump into the bed and he clutches onto Rei to prevent himself from falling. But Rei isn’t as steady as Rin would’ve hoped, and the megane comes crashing on top of him, half straddling his lap. Their lips separate at some point in the fall and they’re left tangled together atop the bed, staring at each other and breathing heavily.

Rei slowly dares to move, and he slips off his glasses before tossing them aside carelessly and coming back to kiss his rival again. Rin can’t help the small noise that escapes his throat, because Rei is _bold_. And it shows.

Before Rin even understands what’s going on, Rei seems to have slid down his body and off the bed. His knees are on the floor and he’s leaning into Rin’s lap, and _oh god_ , Rin knows what’s about to happen.

Rei’s pulling Rin’s cock free from his shorts and his mouth is coming closer and— _fuck._ The kid is a damned natural.

Rin has to muffle his moans and groans with the back of his hand. He sits up on his elbow to watch Rei work, because _wow_ , he looks good doing it. For a second, Rin bites his lip, and the image of another dark-haired swimmer sucking him off enters his mind. He’s imagined that _far_ too many times, and he’s pretty sure Haru would be aggressive, just like this. Eager to please.

Rin moans quietly and moves the hand in front of his mouth to weave into Rei’s hair. The megane is mouthing his dick so enthusiastically, and he really doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on like this. The thoughts of Haru are lost as soon as Rei’s eyes shift up to meet Rin’s, and the younger boy narrows his eyes and closes them, and he begins working faster. Rei’s hand flitters lower as well to carefully massage Rin’s balls, and _yep that’s it,_ Rin’s lost it.

With a muted cry of Rei’s name, Rin’s there, and the first spurt of his cum sits perfectly on Rei’s tongue. But Rei pulls back, off Rin’s cock, and it’s almost _better_ this way. The rest of Rin’s release paints Rei’s cheeks, and jaw, his lips and neck. It’s really a sight to see.

Rin is panting hard, but he watches Rei for a moment. He releases his hold on the younger boy’s hair, which he belatedly realizes he’d been tugging on, and he sits up more.

Rei seems to swallow, and he looks up at Rin, a bit of a challenge in his eyes. He’s silently asking what Rin thought, and Rin smirks.

“Better than your butterfly,” Rin provides with a low chuckle, and within moments he’s pulling Rei up to his level. Rei sits next to him on the bed and Rin pushes him onto his back.

Rei’s purposefully quiet cries as Rin takes his cock into his own mouth are almost as hot as his earlier work in its entirety. Almost. Rei’s gripping the sheets with both hands and his eyes are clenched shut, and Rin wonders if he’s really feeling _that_ good. Because Rin’s never done this either.

But Rin can hear Rei softly saying “Rin-san, Rin-san,” and he feels the megane’s dick twitching in his mouth. He works quicker until Rei fills up his mouth, and wow, it tastes a little different than Rin’s expecting. But he waits until Rei is finished before he pulls off and swallows the lot of it.

When the afterglow is fading, Rei sits up, and there is silence between them.

“Your teeth must not be as sharp as they look, Rin-san,” Rei chuckles after a couple of minutes, and Rin doesn’t know what to say—just snarls and shoves a pillow at the stupid megane. They’d survived day one as friends with benefits, Rin sighs. And if Rei would stop talking, he thinks, they might survive two or three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is pretty much unedited and I don't really have a beta or proofreader rn so. If there are mistakes I'll probably fix them later.  
> Turns out work is a pretty cool place to write fanfiction. Who would've thought.
> 
> Let me know what you think or something? idk. I'll probably switch from chapters focusing on one to the other, whatever I feel like would work best for the chapter. Obvs this one was more Rin. Maybe next one will be Rei. Stay tuned to find out?


	3. Something You Can't Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's... frustrating. But you already know."

Nothing more than a few texts are exchanged between Rin and Rei over the next week with the knowledge that they’ll see each other on Friday. The joint practice at Samezuka comes along quickly, and ends even quicker.

That said, it doesn’t surprise Rei that much when Nagisa formulates the brilliant idea that they should have a sleepover at Haru’s house that night, and of course he invites Rin and Aiichirou before Haru can protest, which Rei knows he wants to do. But it’s too late; the plans are made. Aiichirou seems delighted to be included, and Rin doesn’t seem too put off by the idea. Probably, Rei thinks, because he wants to be around Haru.

Whatever the reason, the group of boys all later find themselves sitting around the table at Haru’s house eating delivery pizza—not from Coach Sasabe this time.

Rei finds himself paying special attention to Rin. It starts bcause of their seating arrangement; the redhead is directly across from him, so his eyes naturally fall back to him every once in a while. But he begins actually _observing_ Rin. Specifically, Rin’s interaction with Haru. He had said he had feelings for Haru, so was it true? Was it obvious? Did Haru seem to return the affections?

It is predictably hard to read Haru’s actions, but much to Rei’s surprise, Rin makes his own thoughts fairly clear. Each and every word Rin speaks to Haru, each tiny move he makes, seems so meticulously planned; so carefully thought out. Rin isn’t typically thoughtless, Rei thinks, no, but he’s never seen him quite so cautious before. How hadn’t he noticed this sooner? He actually feels insulted. The redhead’s snide remarks don’t really change, but Rei could tell just how much planning went into each one. Was he trying to hide what he really felt for his friend?

 _I hope I’m not a fraction so obvious_ , Rei thinks, only slightly worried. Though his worry increases greatly moments later when he is nearly knocked over by a force slamming into him, a warm ball of energy latching itself onto him.

“Whatcha thinking about, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks loudly, most of the weight of his upper body now resting on Rei’s back.

Rei quickly yelps, clearly startled, and his face reddens noticeably, swearing to himself he can feel every inch of the blonde pressed against him. And it’s distracting, as Nagisa’s presence tends to be, at least to Rei. “Nothing!” he exclaims, and Nagisa clicks his tongue in disappointment, pulling back.

“No fun, Rei-chan,” he whines, shoving another bite of pizza into his mouth.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full,” Rei says habitually, pulling his glasses off of his burning face to wipe them clean. He feels flustered even as he returns his glasses to their place on his nose, and he thinks he sees Rin staring at him for a moment, but he isn’t sure because Nagisa falls into his field of view again and the blonde steals his thoughts.

* * *

Rin can’t sleep. It has to be past 3am, and he and his friends haven’t even been in bed that long, but he just can’t calm down enough to sleep. He can hear Nagisa and Ai snoring somewhere near his feet and Makoto’s gentle breathing off somewhere to his left. He sees Rei’s glasses neatly placed on the end table in the corner and thinks he sees a breathing lump near Nagisa shaped like him.

Then there’s Haru.

Haru is curled up between he and Makoto, on his side facing Rin. He’s usually so hard to read, but as he sleeps he looks peaceful. Beautiful. Before he realizes what he’s doing, Rin is actually _touching_ Haru. His fingers brush the boy’s hair and Rin is the one who jumps. Haru doesn’t stir.

 _What am I doing?_ he thinks in a panic as he pulls his hand back, his face red. Rin quickly, and as quietly as he can, gets up, freeing himself from the middle of his sleeping friends.

Only he notices that Rei isn’t among them. Rin frowns, checking for his glasses again. Still there.

The redhead sees a light come on from Haru’s kitchen, and who else can it be but Rei? So, of course, he finds the megane leaning against the counter, arms folded over his chest and looking none too happy to be awake.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Rin asks, and can’t help but enjoy the way Rei jumps. And he frowns.

“Shh,” he hisses, standing up a little straighter. “You’ll wake everyone up.”

Rin steps a little closer, putting on a more serious face. “You didn’t answer my question.” To humor the other, his voice is quieter.

“No,” Rei grumbles. “I couldn’t. You either?”

Rin shrugs noncommittally. “A lot on my mind.”

Rei seems to hesitate, but only for a moment. “Is it because of Haruka-senpai?”

That catches Rin just a little bit off-guard. “Why do you ask?” he says, but thinks he knows. Rei is just too observant. He must have been studying Rin like he studies all his theories.

“Just a thought,” Rei says. “You’ve seemed preoccupied with him all night.”

Rin nods slowly. “It’s… frustrating. But you already know. The way Nagisa gets so under your skin must feel the same way.”

Rei looks surprised, if only for a moment, and nods in assent as his face reddens a little. “Frustrating,” he agrees. “To say the least.” He clears his throat quietly and Rin watches his adam’s apple bob. “At least Haruka-senpai doesn’t crawl all over you without any regard for one’s personal space…”

Rin sighs. “I think I would welcome that,” he admits, a slight bit of a smirk on his face. “I can’t ever tell what Haru’s thinking. I can’t read his mind like Makoto can.” He licks his lips. “And having him touching me all the time… That would be kind of cool.” When Rei looks like he doesn’t know what to say, Rin chuckles. “Sorry,” he says, getting just a tad closer, though his lips are still curled into a bit of a smile.

Rei shrugs. “It’s hard to be close to something you can’t have,” he says, and Rin can see the sadness behind his eyes, especially without his glasses eclipsing the view.

Rin is close enough to touch now, and instead of commenting, he only thinks that Rei is very, very right in his assessment, and he leans in to kiss the other male. Pulling back, Rin smiles. “You have this,” he says. “Until you get what you really want.”

Before Rei can reply, Rin kisses him again, and the megane responds quickly until they’re making out entirely. Rin is being backed into the counter and Rei’s tongue is deep in his mouth, and sure it isn’t what he’s been thinking about all night, but it’s delicious. It’s right in front of him and it’s warm and real. And Rei’s getting more aggressive.

Rei’s hand is in his sweatpants now, quickly and steadily jerking him off, and Rin tries not to make noise, if only for the sake of his friends.

“Feisty,” the redhead spits in between their lips and tongues meeting. And then Rin is actually _sitting_ on the counter, Rei in between his legs and leaning up into him, kissing him still, like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. And touching him. And rutting against his leg through his own (ridiculous butterfly) pajamas.

And then Rin’s cumming, all over Rei’s hand and right into the front of his sweatpants. He moans into Rei’s mouth and he can feel the megane rutting faster. He knows he should reach down and touch Rei, too, but his thrusts are too attractive to put them to a stop. Rei’s hard body moving against his…

And then there’s cum soaking into the leg of Rin’s sweatpants, too. And Rei looks embarrassed.

“Feel better?” Rin asks softly, pressing a kiss near Rei’s red ear.

“Messy,” the megane grumbles. And Rin concurs. The two clean up together, as best they can, and when they finally find their way back to the living room and into their spots, they’re both feeling much more tired than before; relaxed.

Haru’s turned away towards Makoto, and Rin turns over, too, ready to salvage whatever rest he can get from Haru’s floor. He can smell chlorine, probably coming from Haru, and on his tongue he still tastes Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four months later hollaaaaa.
> 
> Yeah I'm kind of trash. I'm bad at consistency and I really just want to get all my ideas out there. I'm sorry it's not better quality. I'm really out of practice writing. But I'm heading to university in a couple weeks so I'll probably get back into practice and who knows maybe I'll get this fanfiction done before next century.
> 
> Btw the new season fucked me up. So this fic takes place between seasons 1 and 2. <3


	4. Going Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't apologize... I don't mind things going slowly."

In the coming weeks, life gets a little busier. Rin’s training harder now that the school year is merely weeks from ending, and Rei is studying hard in preparation for final exams. It’s been a little over two weeks since the sleepover at Haru’s, and they’re both getting a little tense from their lack of contact.

Then finals are finally over and Rei feels like he can breathe again. It’s almost been more than three weeks and he hasn’t heard from Rin, but he knows how busy he must be. After all, he’s getting ready to be a third-year. Rei has a year before he has to face that kind of stress, a fact for which he is infinitely thankful. Rin is probably still training just as hard as he usually does, Rei guesses, and studying for finals on top of that.

Once the first-years are done testing, the second-years still have a few more days to go, so swim practice is canceled for the entire week. Rei is so accustomed to the routine and the companionship of his teammates that the news brings immense disappointment… At least, until Nagisa brilliantly suggests the two of them do something that isn’t swimming practice. He suggests the mall, and although Rei doesn’t have anything specific he wants to buy there, he agrees because he doesn’t want to pass up spending time with Nagisa.

The two take the train to the nearest mall. Nagisa sits next to Rei with their legs touching, and Rei coughs and blushes, hoping to be discreet with his embarrassment.

“Are you okay, Rei-chan?” Nagisa inquires curiously. “You’re kind of red!” The boy feels his own forehead before moving his hand to Rei’s forehead, and the megane has to control himself to keep from yelping or bolting from his place.

“I-I’m fine,” Rei insists, though he doesn’t exactly feel that way. Nagisa’s proximity and his hand are highly distracting. The latter clicks his tongue in a way that is distinctly Nagisa, disapproval if Rei ever saw it, and he drops his hand to his lap.

“No fever,” he says, shaking his head comically. “But don't worry. I have my eye on you, Rei-chan!”

Rei sighs, exasperated already, and they’d only just gotten on the train. Thankfully, the ride only lasts fifteen minutes, and within another five they’re standing at the entrance to the shopping mall. Rei steps forward and opens the door, holding it open for Nagisa.

Nagisa steps through with a huge grin. “Whoah, Rei-chan!” he coos. “Such a gentleman!” He laughs and continues into the mall, Rei following along behind him with the hint of a blush on his cheeks, although mercifully Nagisa doesn’t seem to notice.

Nagisa wants to stop at basically every store they pass, and Rei sticks close to him faithfully, even as they brave the depths of the Hello Kitty store, the former nearly shoving little girls out of his way to gawk at the array of Sanrio plushies. Rei shakes his head and sighs, but smiles softly at the way Nagisa is beaming.

They spend upwards of an hour in and out of a variety of stores, Nagisa making off with a sizeable bag of candy from the candy store and one of the plushies he’d been eyeing. Rei hadn’t bought anything himself, but he’d had fun watching his friend shop.

Nagisa leads them a bit further into the mall and soon they’ve entered the food court. Only then does Rei realize his hunger, his stomach growling at him sharply as the scent of something fried flitters across his senses.

“Was that your stomach, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks with a giggle, and Rei flushes.

“I… might be a little bit hungry,” he says, looking around the food court to find something suitable, “but I would prefer not to burden my body with the task of digesting any of the so-called _food_ they serve here.” He frowns slightly, glancing from restaurant to restaurant, but each one seems somehow greasier than the last.

Nagisa immediately pouts at Rei’s statement, making the megane’s stomach drop a little. “But Rei-chan, they have the best pizza here!”

Rei certainly doesn’t think so—the pizza at the mall drips with more grease than even delivery pizza—but he can’t help the way Nagisa’s feigned sadness wears at his sternness. He rolls his eyes, trying to seem put off. “Well,” he begins, adjusting his glasses, “maybe just this once. But you should really try and eat healthier, Nagisa-kun. As a swimmer, it’s important to keep your body in good condition.”

But Nagisa had grabbed Rei by the hand and started leading him towards the pizzeria before Rei could finish his lecture. “Look, there’s hardly any line!” Nagisa exclaims happily, and Rei sighs, this time more fondly, as his friend begins eyeing the flavors of pizza.

  


* * *

  


Rei doesn’t get home until almost 8 o’clock at night, and though his parents at first seem upset he’d stayed out so late on a school night, once they learn it was with Nagisa, they relent. Rei excuses himself early from dinner and heads upstairs, free of any homework because of exams, but tired from the day’s events.

After getting ready for bed, he spends some time reading some of his swimming books, lying down and flipping pages idly. When his phone buzzes after a while, he jumps slightly, but sets down his book to pick it up. It’s a message from Nagisa, and Rei opens it quickly.

_I had lots of fun today, Rei-chan! Thanks for coming shopping with me! ^o^_

Rei can’t help smiling at the message. _It was no trouble, Nagisa-kun,_ he replies. _I had fun as well._

The reply comes within seconds. _I’m so glad! I’ll see you tomorrow, Rei-chan! Goodnight!~_

_Goodnight, Nagisa-kun._

Rei taps the “send” button and exhales slowly, taking off his glasses and setting them gently on the nightstand. He lays an arm over his eyes as he mulls over his afternoon with Nagisa, thoughts of his friend pleasantly floating through his mind. Nagisa whittles away at his self-control in the most ridiculous of ways, he thinks as he recalls the way Nagisa carelessly clung to him the whole day. He remembers what Rin said to him, something about being jealous that the person he liked touched him so much, but Rei still doesn’t think it’s any sort of blessing.

Nagisa’s touches, although warm and pleasant and tingly, just make Rei uncomfortable. The mere thought of them makes Rei’s face redden visibly, and his lips feel dry. The way Nagisa’s leg had pressed against his own on the train, or how he had nearly jumped onto Rei’s back to get a look at a certain comic book… The tiniest brush left Rei feeling flustered. And now is no different.

Rei’s hard in his pajama pants. He can feel it. The arm that isn’t covering his eyes moves, his hand automatically wandering lower, but he frowns as he fingers the elastic of his pajama pants. Is it really okay to think of Nagisa in that way?, he wonders, moving the arm over his eyes and biting his lower lip. His cock gives a twitch in response, its vote clearly “yes”.

Rei is having trouble thinking straight. His hand slips under the elastic and he finds his cock, giving it a bit of a squeeze. He exhales sharply, the feeling reminding him of his fun with Rin, and his body is stuck somewhere between wanting to fantasize about Nagisa and fighting off images of Rin. He licks his lips and strokes himself slowly, twisting _just so_ , just how Rin had touched him that first time.

It’s hard to envision Nagisa as anything but innocent, but Rei fantasizes about what those bright eyes are hiding. He can only imagine how feisty he would be, all teeth and tongue. And how eager he would be to taste Rei’s cock, his mouth attacking it not so unlike strawberry ice cream.

Rei’s muffles his cries as he cums after just a couple of minutes, and he cleans himself up carefully before collapsing back onto his bed. He opens up his phone to stare at the goodnight message from Nagisa for a few seconds, a soft smile on his face, even though he’d just finished masturbating to the thought of his dearest friend. He was clearly a pervert—Rin had helped him discover that—and he could deal with it.

Rolling his eyes, Rei opens up a new text message. _Good luck with the rest of your exams, Rin-san,_ he taps, and hits send quickly. He turns over to go to sleep, body and mind equally tired.

  


* * *

  


The week ends, and as the next week begins, practices begin again as well. Rei’s grateful for it, but a part of him knows it also means he and Nagisa won’t have much time to spend together until school is out, which is only in a couple of weeks.

But Nagisa must have gotten the memo, he thinks, as he finds himself on the train back to his house on Monday with Nagisa right next to him. Under the pretense of studying, Nagisa had invited himself over. Rei, of course, had to pretend to be frustrated, but he was glad for the company. He studies as usual while Nagisa eats snacks and talks about pretty much everything besides homework.

It’s Friday after practice and it’s actually the first day this week that Nagisa isn’t coming home with Rei. It feels a little strange to see Nagisa get off the train at his own stop, but Rei figures he must have other plans, and it certainly doesn’t hurt to have a night to do actual, uninterrupted studying. He considers texting Rin, but he hasn’t heard from him at all since before exams. He figures he must still be busy.

Another week passes without incident. Nagisa finds the time to come over and “study” almost every day again, and Rei is growing quite accustomed to his friend’s company while he does his schoolwork. His parents don’t seem to mind having the bubbly blonde around either, which surprises him.

Nagisa spends the night on Friday. After spending an evening studying and eating and watching TV, the two go to sleep, Rei in his bed and Nagisa on the spare futon right next to him. Nagisa falls asleep first, somehow—Rei thinks he must have tired himself out with all of his ceaseless chatter—and Rei watches him for a while, watches the way his chest rises and falls. He watches the peaceful look on Nagisa’s face and can’t help smiling to himself.

Saturday comes and Nagisa goes home. Rei’s a little sad to see him go, but he doesn’t mind having a day to himself. His parents have a business party to attend that evening, and Rei is alone. He spends most of the afternoon reading, losing track of time so when his stomach growls later on, he finally looks up at his clock and it’s past 8 o’clock.

Rei pads off to the kitchen to procure something for a late dinner, but as he begins rummaging through the refrigerator for ingredients, he is startled by the sound of his phone vibrating on the counter. He shuts the fridge and wanders over to pick up the device. A new text, and Rei figures it’s probably from Nagisa, just checking in on him, and he opens it up without checking the name.

_Hey… Sorry I haven’t texted you in a while. Exams were hell._

Oh, Rei thinks. It’s Rin. That’s a name he hasn’t seen on his screen in more than a month, although exams made it feel like far less. Rei doesn’t even think before he replies—he understands entirely the stress of testing. _There is no need to apologize, Rin-san,_ he types. _I understand completely. I hope exams went well for you._

Rei absently scours the cabinets as he waits for a reply, which comes within a minute. _They went fine._ Rei smiles, glad to hear Rin had done well. His phone buzzes again. _So… I hear things have been going well with Nagisa._

Rei frowns slightly. Where did he hear that from? Makoto, maybe? He isn’t sure. But he bites his lower lip in thought as he types up his reply. _We've been spending more time together lately while Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai have been busy._ He hits send, wondering to himself if that meant things were going “well”.

 _That’s good, isn’t it?_ Rei doesn’t know what to say. _Does that mean you two are dating?_

 _No,_ Rei types up at last. _We’re not._ He taps “send” and tries to go back to his search of the kitchen, but he can’t focus, waiting too eagerly for Rin’s reply.

_Oh. Sorry._

Rei doesn’t want Rin to be sorry. He hadn’t gotten any further with Nagisa, but he cherished the time they were spending together. _Don't apologize, Rin-san. I don't mind things going slowly._ He stares down at his phone as he sends the message.

Rin’s reply doesn’t come for another several minutes, but it feels more like hours before his phone buzzes again. _That’s good, I guess._ Another comes moments later. _So… it’s been a few weeks… and if you and Nagisa aren’t together…_

Rei almost laughs out loud at the message. He wasn’t exactly expecting his night to take this kind of a turn, but he isn’t upset about it. Not at all.

 _My parents are out for the evening if you would like to come over, Rin-san._ He sends the message and waits.

 _I’ll be there in a half hour._ Rei licks his lips absently, though there’s an amused smirk on his face at the thought of Rin making a trip out to his house just for… that.

Another text comes through. _Are you hungry? I can bring dinner._

Rei is eager to send his approval, and he wonders to himself how this night could get any better.

  


* * *

  


Rin makes it over before 9 o’clock. He rings the doorbell and Rei bolts to the door to answer it, taking a moment to adjust his glasses and comb through his hair a bit—it wasn’t every night his parents were out and he had a guest bringing dinner. And sex. Rei imagines they’ll take their time eating and let things progress naturally from there, and they’ll spend the rest of the evening holed up in his bedroom.

Only then, Rei opens the door, and the way Rin’s standing there, leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe with his hair falling into his face, makes the megane’s stomach drop in the best way possible.

“Hey,” Rin says.

“Hello, Rin-san,” Rei replies, shutting the door behind his friend as he walks inside.

Rin sets the bag of takeout on the counter and leans against it, and Rei stands a few feet away, quietly trying to keep himself from staring at the other. It had been over a month since they’d met, and although it hadn’t felt nearly that long during, all those weeks were beginning to catch up with him. Rin seems to catch on to the atmosphere, and he locks eyes with Rei, remaining silent.

Mustering up his courage, Rei steps forward, licking his lips before leaning in and kissing Rin. Rin responds immediately, returning the kiss and fighting back in a way that makes Rei’s heart pick up speed, pumping blood straight south.

Somehow, the two end up on the couch instead of Rei’s bed. In the back of his mind, Rei worries about a number of things (his parents getting home earlier than expected, their food getting cold, staining the couch…), but he can’t seem to make himself worry about them. He’s pressing Rin down into the cushions, the redhead half lying down against the arm of the couch as their mouths battle for dominance. Rei’s got both hands tangled in Rin’s hair, tugging gently. It’s practically the definition of soft and silky.

Rin pulls his mouth back, slipping his hand down the front of Rei’s pants to grope him, making the megane gasp. “How long has it been?” he asks with a bit of a smirk. “Three weeks, now?”

Rei narrows, his eyes, moving one hand from Rin’s hair down to the bulge in his pants to rub. “Five, actually,” he says, his voice almost a growl, a tone he isn’t used to hearing from himself.

Rin actually looks surprised for a moment. “Really?” he asks, working down Rei’s zipper, but the younger boy is too distracted to respond.

Rei is afraid he’ll cum too quickly because of how long it’s been, but he manages to last through Rin’s teasing. He wraps a hand around both of them, their now bare cocks pressing together, and he strokes them together, groaning at the feeling of Rin’s penis rubbing against his own. He relishes in the sounds the redhead makes as well, each one only helping him further along to his end.

The megane cums first. His cock twitches violently against Rin’s and he spurts out all over the redhead’s erection, making things more than a little slippery. He cries out Rin’s name embarrassingly loud, but Rin doesn’t give him any grief. He’s too busy making ridiculously sexy, should-be-illegal faces as Rei jerks him off.

Rei’s other hand fondles the redhead’s balls, and Rin’s biting his lip.

“Rei,” he breathes, and Rei is at full attention, enraptured by Rin’s voice. "I-I want you to... finger me…” The other’s face is red as his hair, Rei swears, and he’s not meeting Rei’s eyes, but Rei thinks he looks beautiful, and he wants to do whatever Rin wants.

Rei is nervous, but he tries not to show it as the hand on Rin’s balls moves down lower, his middle finger finding his friend’s puckered entrance. Rin inhales sharply, and Rei is entranced by the prospect of pleasuring him like this. He continues to jerk Rin off as he traces his entrance with the tip of his finger, his own cum having leaked down and presenting itself as a convenient sort of lubrication. Rei swallows hard and presses the tip of his middle finger into Rin’s ass, barely to the first knuckle.

Rin gasps loudly, and Rei is about to ask him if he wants more, but he doesn’t have time.

“Oh god… fuck… Rei…!”

Rin cums, making a mess of himself and Rei’s hand, and Rei can feel his muscles spasming around his finger, which he’d barely gotten a chance to work in.

As Rin comes down from his high, Rei removes his finger and stands up, adjusting his now-messy clothes and grabbing some tissues to clean up.

“That was definitely worth the train ride,” Rin says with a chuckle as he takes tissues from Rei to wipe himself off.

The two finally get around to eating, and because it’s past ten when they’re done, Rei convinces Rin to spend the night. He lets Rin shower first and sets up the futon next to his bed, the same way he had for Nagisa the previous night. He makes it a point not to stare too much as Rin comes out of the bathroom wearing his boxers and spare T-shirt of Rei’s, his hair dripping as he pats it with a towel.

Rei showers quickly and comes back to find Rin reading one of his books, and he gladly agrees to let Rin borrow it if he wants.

Even after Rei shuts off the light and climbs into his bed, Rin in the futon next to him, the two stay up talking for nearly an hour, Rei recounting his eventful couple of weeks with Nagisa and Rin revealing some of his fear of being the Samezuka swim team captain.

Eventually, Rei can tell that Rin has dozed off. He can hear him breathing lightly from next to the bed, and he leans over the edge slightly to peek at him. He feels grateful for Rin’s company, having missed his snarky comebacks somehow mixed with sage advice. He loved his time spent with Nagisa, but Rin was special to him as well, bringing Rei different kinds of happiness. A unique sort of passion—Rei’s cheeks go a bit pink.

Rei hadn’t been sure, at first, whether his arrangement with Rin would work out. But, he thinks to himself as he relaxes back on his pillow with a soft smile on his lips, things were going great so far. He just hopes he won’t have to wait another five weeks for a night like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booty call!
> 
> I'm really good at this one update per 4 months thing. But hey, I got it out for RinRei week #2, which is pretty cool. Hope it was worth the wait. This one turned out really long I think???
> 
> I'm kind of looking for a beta reader for the rest of this story because stupid mistakes always make it past me, so if someone is interested let me know... I finally made another personal blog on tumblr after abandoning my old one. The name is whatsthestory-tori, come find me yo.
> 
> Anyways yeah, thanks for reading, special thanks to those who have stuck around even though I'm a super slow updater. ;u;


	5. Just Getting Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm really sorry about earlier. He's not going to tell anyone what he saw."

"Rei-chan! Let's go get ice cream and have a sleepover at your place tonight!"

Practice has just ended and Rei, who has just pulled on his pants, frowns slightly. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-kun," he starts, "but I promised Rin-san I would visit him tonight to study." It's a bit of a lie, sure, but he certainly can't tell Nagisa the _truth_.

Nagisa pouts. "Boo," he says, nudging his shoulder into Rei's upper arm. "Exams are already over, and besides, summer break is almost here. No more studying!"

Rei turns away, buttoning his shirt and pulling on his jacket. "Some of us don't like to let our minds rot just because we're not cramming for a test," he says, part teasing and part not. Although that was true, Rei didn't have any studying left to do, and neither did Rin.

Aiichirou was leaving for the weekend to visit his family, and the text Rei had gotten from Rin the previous day announcing such had been less than subtle.

_"Ai's gone for the weekend and we still have 5 weeks to make up for."_

Rin thinks of it and flushes a little, smiling to himself. Nagisa sighs and finishes dressing himself. "Call me when you're home then, Rei-chan!" he demands, and Rei rolls his eyes affectionately.

* * *

Rei arrives at Samezuka Academy at 5:00 sharp, the agreed time, and Rin meets him at the front gate. Rin's hair looks damp, and Rei is betting that he just finished practice. They greet each other casually, exchanging smiles, and Rin walks Rei to his dorm.

Rei steps through the door to Rin's room. He'd never been inside before, but looking around, it's basically what he had expected.

"I'm on bottom," Rin says, tossing his jacket onto the chair of one of the desks. Then he coughs. "O-of the bunk bed."

Rei refrains from chuckling quietly, but just barely, a grin on his face. A million snappy remarks enter his mind about their last encounter, but he's sure it's nothing that Rin isn't already thinking. Rei neatly sets his jacket on top of Rin's on the chair and turns to face the other.

"Ai just left," Rin says, and Rei notices the slight flush on his cheeks. "So we should be fine for whatever."

Rei nods, taking a step towards Rin. "If you have any... special requests, Rin-san, then tell me." Rin seems to flush deeper, which Rei finds terribly endearing.

"Yeah, yeah," he says, and Rei closes the distance between them slowly, pressing a deep kiss to Rin's lips. At this proximity he can smell the chlorine on the other, enveloping him like cologne. It's a smell that Rei is used to, doesn't normally _appreciate_ per se, but it fits Rin so well.

Rin kisses him back, with a muted version of his usual bite. The lack of aggressiveness is certainly a change in pace for the two of them, but Rei thinks it's nice. He's been studying theories on kissing, and theories on... other things, as well. He's glad he can put them to use.

They're both getting hard as Rin separates their mouths and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling Rei down with him, and Rin starts unbuttoning Rei's shirt. Rei moves in to kiss him more aggressively, which seems to distract Rin from his task. That makes Rei smirk into the kiss.

Rei reaches out to grope at the front of Rin's pants and Rin seems to lock up for a split second before he begins nibbling on Rei's lower lip maddeningly. It's back and forth, a volley, an exchange of passion that leaves both of them breathless.

Soon, Rin is leaning against the head of his bunk, Rei leaning over him and still kissing him silly. Their tongues joined the battle at some point and while Rei isn't all that keen on the idea of the added germs, it's basically the last thing on his mind, because Rei's shirt is entirely open now and Rin is tweaking a nipple between his fingers. Rei's jerking Rin off, the elastic of his sweatpants pulled down just enough, and he's just waiting for Rin to make the same request he did last time. He had done his research and he was excited to show Rin the fruit of such.

Rin's head is thrown back in pleasure now, their kiss broken for the time being as Rei twists his hand _just right_ , the elder letting out a muted cry as he struggles to hang onto reality. Rei's leaning in to kiss at Rin's exposed neck, his own pleasure forgotten as Rin makes his intoxicating faces and noises. He speeds up his hand, unsure if he's even going to have the chance to show Rin how much he'd studied, but he finds it harder and harder to care.

The sound of a doorknob twisting startles them, but they don't have time to react before someone else is crashing through the doorway. Rei yelps as he turns to see who it is, panic running through him. Rin, who had been more than a little distracted until this point, blinks into coherence, his eyes widening.

Aiichirou is frozen in the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob as he seems to process what's in front of him. After a few seconds, he sputters a flustered apology and slams the door shut.

"Fuck..." Rin breathes, shutting his eyes and putting a hand over his face.

Rei, who hasn't done much of anything until now, sits back on his haunches, a wide frown on his face. He feels a bit like he can't breathe.

Rin looks at Rei, dropping his hand from his face to touch the megane's arm. "Listen, Rei, Ai won't tell anyone," he says softly. "I'll make sure. We don't have anything to worry about."

Rei looks at Rin, and it's evident that the latter's words brought little or no comfort. Rei meets his eyes for only a moment before he moves from the bed, standing up and beginning to gather his items: his bag, his jacket, his shoes.

Rin watches helplessly. "Rei, don't leave," he says with a frown. "Weren't you having fun?"

Rei turns to Rin angrily, in the middle of slipping on his shoes. "That is _hardly_ the issue here!" he says. "Regardless of whether I was having fun, we were interrupted! Obviously Nitori-san has some business here, and since he _lives_ here it's hardly appropriate to keep him out while we..." Rei shakes his head. "It was stupid to try doing anything here in the first place. I'm sorry, Rin-san, but I'm heading home now."

Looking severely shaken, Rei leaves, shutting the door gently behind him and pretending he doesn't see Aiichirou standing in the hallway as he makes a B-line for the exit.

Rin sits by himself on his bunk, still leaning against the headboard, his now-softening dick still poking out of his sweatpants conspicuously. He lets his head falls back, heaves a very frustrated sigh, and decides it's probably best to go find Aiichirou.

* * *

Rei is sitting on the floor reading a book. His first instinct when he gets back is to take a shower and study, so he does the former, but school's almost over and there's really nothing left to study for, as Nagisa said before.

He feels immensely worried, and it's a feeling that he can't shake. He knows it was a mistake to do anything in a dorm room to begin with, when an unsuspecting roommate could walk in at any moment. He can't believe he was so careless to begin with. Inviting Rin to his place would have been much safer.

Rei can hear his phone vibrating from where it's sitting on his table. It's buzzed several times now, and he guesses that it's probably Rin checking on him. That irritates him, but also compels him to grab his phone. He doesn't want Rin to worry about him, no matter what else is going through his mind about the other teen.

He flips open his phone to find that Rin wasn't the one incessantly texting him--of course not. It's Nagisa. Rei smiles at his phone, his friend's name alone making him feel a little bit better.

_"Rei-chan!!! I hope you and Rin-chan are having a good time studying!!!!!"_

_"Kidding! Studying is never fun~ You guys are nerds_ (✿◠‿◠) _"_

_"Miss you, Rei-chan!~ But I guess Rin-chan deserves you sometimes too..._ o(╥﹏╥)o _"_

Rei rolls his eyes affectionately, not sure what to say in response but the messages improving his mood immensely. A few seconds later his phone buzzes again and he opens the message.

_"I'm really sorry about earlier. I talked to Ai. He's not going to tell anyone what he saw."_ Immediately following, _"Can I call you?"_

Rei swallows hard, trying to imagine what exactly Rin told Aiichirou. He's not entirely sure what _he_ would have said in the situation, and in all honesty he feels a little bad that Rin had to face it alone.

Nervously, Rei types, _"Yes,"_ and taps send, although he still isn't sure he's ready to talk about what happened. Maybe it would be best to just address it, he thinks.

It's hardly any time before Rei's phone vibrates with a call, and even though he's expecting it it makes him jump a little. He clears his throat and answers the call. "Hello, Rin-san," he says quietly, glancing up to make sure his door is shut. He would prefer not to include his parents in this conversation if possible.

"Hi, Rei." Rin pauses a moment. "Look, like I said, I'm really sorry. Ai was leaving, but he forgot to grab his jacket so he came back. He said he didn't see much, but..." Rin trails off.

Rei furrows his brow, a small frown growing on his face. "I'm sure he didn't _have_ to," he says. "There was nothing inconspicuous about what we were doing."

Rin sighs audibly on the other end. "Yeah, I know," he says. "I... didn't tell him _everything_ , but he knows we're..."

"Friends with benefits?" Rei supplies, turning over the situation in his mind.

"W-well, I... I didn't exactly tell him that. Just that it's... a thing that's happening, and that we're sorry we weren't more careful." Rin sighs again. "Of course, he insisted it was his fault... Anyway, I told him it's a secret, and he swore he wouldn't tell anyone."

Rei is quiet for a moment, biting the inside of his lip. "And Nitori-san can be trusted with this information...?"

Rin chuckles, though there isn't much humor in it. "He's probably afraid of what'll happen if he tells anyone."

Rei sighs himself, feeling just slightly less distressed than earlier. "I'm sorry for leaving, Rin-san," he says softly.

"Don't worry about it," Rin says, sounding very sure. "I would have done the same thing... probably. I mean... it _was_ kind of an inconvenient time, but..."

Rei flushes up to his ears, remembering the fun they'd been having before they were interrupted. "It... _is_ a shame we weren't able to continue."

Rei can almost _hear_ Rin smile on the other end. "Yeah, things were just getting good," he says. "You could always come back."

If Rei is honest, it sounds very tempting. Now that Aiichirou is _definitely_  gone, there's not much risk involved. And Rin's right--things _were_ just getting good. He didn't even get a chance to show off his research.

Rei sighs after a while. "It's probably too late," he says, sounding remorseful. "My parents would get suspicious."

Rin mirrors the sigh, though his is heavier. "Yeah, I know. I wish you could though." He's quiet for a moment, their breathing the only thing making a sound. "I'm still really horny," he adds more quietly.

Rei's face heats up, his pent up desire from earlier threatening to show itself again at mere words. "You didn't... finish up yourself?" he asked, his voice low. He'd thought about doing it himself, in the shower perhaps, but he had still been far too nervous about their being caught.

"I had to talk to Ai," Rin replies wistfully. "By the time that was over, I wasn't in the mood. Ai is great and really understanding but... he doesn't turn me on like you do, Rei." The last phrase holds a certain heat and Rei bites at the inside of his lip.

"Rin-san..." Rei breathes softly, swallowing hard as his cock twitches to life in his night pants. "You do the same to me."

"Rei..." Rin says, although it sounds more like a moan, and his breathing catches a little. "I really wish you were here."

Rei's face is ridiculously red as he interprets Rin's words. "A-are you... Rin-san..." Rei mumbles, trying to resist bringing his own hand to the tent in his pants. "Are you touching yourself?"

Rin laughs, the sound soft and brief, and it makes Rei shiver. "It's called phone sex," he supplies. "Is it okay...?" Rin moans softly into the receiver.

Rei sputters nervously. "I-I know... what phone sex is, Rin-san," he says. His hand wanders lower until he's rubbing at himself gently. "And yes, it's okay." Rei licks his lips as he works, unsure of what exactly he's supposed to do.

Rin's quiet, needy breaths are the only thing that comes through on his end for several seconds. "I like the way you touch me," he sighs.

Rei gulps. "I... like _touching_ you," he says tentatively, testing the waters with his words. He isn't sure if he's any good at speaking in an erotic way, but he'd never tried until this point.

"The way you were doing it earlier... was especially good," Rin says, voice ragged, and it sounds like he's begun to move his hand at a quicker pace.

Rei worries his lower lip and pulls the elastic of his sleep pants over his erection, glancing over at his door to make sure that it's locked. "I did some research," he explains softly, stroking his cock as he thinks of touching Rin earlier. He feels distinctly proud that Rin actually _noticed_  his improvement.

Rin laughs, again brief. "That's very... you," he says, and falls quiet, though a few seconds later a moan pours into Rei's ears and goes straight to his arousal. "Remember last time? At your place?" Rin asks breathily.

Rei certainly remembers. "Of course, Rin-san," he says, Rin's name almost a sigh. How could he forget?

"Everything you did felt so good," Rin hisses quietly. "I wish you were here to do more of it."

"Me too," Rei breathes, now a tad too focused on stroking himself to come up with an intelligent response.

"You fingering me was too much," Rin says, half his sentence nearly lost in moans. Rei's cock twitches as the erotic memory replays in his mind. "I-I've... done it to myself before."

Rei bites his lip a little harder than intended this time. "And it... feels good?"

Rin moans and Rei can't help echoing it. "It feels amazing," he breathes.

Rei is jerking himself quickly at this point, approaching the edge faster than he would like, but he can't seem to make himself care. His imagination is going crazy. "I want to do it to you again," Rei hisses, clenching his eyes shut as he tries to stave off orgasm.

Wild moans begin pouring into Rei's ears along with rushed breathing. "Rei... oh god, I'm gonna cum..." Rin's voice is urgent yet ecstatic.

Rei listens closely as Rin cums, and even though he's unable to see it, he can hear the noises that are so specifically _Rin_  that they paint a perfect picture in Rei's mind.

And it's only twenty seconds later that Rei's cumming, too, his mind littered with vivid images of Rin fingering himself. He moans Rin's name too many times but he keeps quiet enough about it. Soon enough he's made a decent mess of his hand, and he wipes it off gracelessly on his already-messed sleep pants.

"God, that was so hot," Rin sighs.

Rei is inclined to agree. He pulls his pants back into place. "That _was_ rather enjoyable," he says, adjusting his glasses and only feeling mildly embarrassed about what he'd just done. "Perhaps not as satisfying as face-to-face contact, but just as arousing."

Rin chuckles. "Maybe we should do it again sometime," he remarks cattily.

"I should hope we won't have to," Rei replies, reddening a bit at the thought. "Especially with summer coming up. Of course, as a returning third-year I know you'll have a sizable amount of studying to do, not to mention research on colleges and swimming practice... and then there's making time for Haruka-senpai and other friends... but I hope we'll have the time to--"

"Rei, don't worry," Rin says, and even though he interrupted Rei's babbling, it's soft and somehow comforting. "I'll make time for this." Rei can hear the toothy smile in Rin's voice and it's actually a little bit intoxicating to imagine.

Rei nods even though Rin won't see it. "Good," he says, a smile on his face as well. "I will, too."

* * *

It's afternoon Wednesday, the last week of school before summer break. There's no swim practice because of it, and Rei's out on the roof with Nagisa as the latter chatters excitedly about the plan's he's making. Much to Rei's relief, it seemed as though no one else had heard about the incident with Aiichirou at Samezuka, although the thought flitters across Rei's mind every once in a while.

"And there's a huge aquarium there, Rei-chan! And a strip mall with three different ice cream stores!"

Rei sighs with a smile and nods. "I'm sure it's fantastic, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa, half leaning on Rei as he pours over his phone, nods enthusiastically. "It's _perfect_!" he says. "I can't wait to go together!"

Rei's smile grows a little, and he pats Nagisa on the shoulder. He isn't sure how they're supposed to _get_ to the town with the aquarium and the ice cream, but it's a nice thought.

Nagisa's quiet for a moment, scrolling furiously at his phone. "Oh, Rei-chan! I forgot to tell you! I talked to Ai-chan the other day!"

Rei pales, swallowing hard as his blood seems to stop flowing for a moment. He fears Nagisa's next words more than anything. "What did he say?"

Nagisa smiles wider than before and leans into Rei's shoulder. "He said Rin-chan's been really happy lately. He said he thinks he's in love."

Rei cocks an eyebrow as he steadies himself, supporting Nagisa's weight and trying not to fall over. He still feels nervous, but if Ai really did say that, he wonders what kind of game he's playing. Was it possible that Ai knew about Rin's crush on Haru? "That's... interesting. Did he say with whom?" Rei adjusts his glasses.

Nagisa shakes his head dramatically. "Nope!" He moves to look around before leaning in closer. "But... I think it might be Haru-chan. He's always making googly eyes at him."

Rei frowns a little bit, wondering how Nagisa is so intuitive. "Is that so...?" he asks.

"That's my theory!" Nagisa says proudly, and returns to scrolling through his phone. Rei has just fallen back into his thoughts when Nagisa shoots up from his position against Rei's shoulder. "Rei-chan!! The next town over has a _water park_! We _have_  to go!"

Rei just hums in agreement and wonders about Aiichirou's assessment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter regardless! I had fun writing it! I have plans written out for the rest of the story, and right now there are plans for about 3 more chapters.
> 
> Feel free to come to my tumblr (whatsthestory-tori) and send me anon hate until I finish the story! *u* 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking with me!!!! Long live RinRei~!


	6. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so sorry, Rin-san," Rei says softly, although that doesn't cover what he's feeling by a long shot.

It's Thursday evening, almost two weeks since the incident with Ai. Rin hasn't seen Rei since, but he's been sure to check in on the other teen often enough, sending a text message here and there. They've been trying to find the time to get together again, but it's gotten a bit harder since Rin is staying at home for summer break. It's only Gou and their mother, but neither leave the house as much as Rin would like. He loves them both, but can't imagine them finding out about he and Rei's (probably somewhat depraved but still hot as hell) arrangement. 

Regardless, Rin feels genuinely happy. He's majorly unsure about the future, which is kind of unlike him, but he has at least a few weeks to figure things out before he has to go back to school and attempt to lead his swim team. A few weeks to think about his future, a few weeks to hang out with Haru, a few weeks to spend time with his other friends, and a few weeks to get Rei to fuck him.

Rin's really looking forward to that last part. He's jerked off to the thought a lot lately, and he's close to the goal. He'd even gotten Rei to finger him once. It was only a matter of finding the time to hook up again.

Rin's on cleanup, having just cum all over himself thinking about a myriad of Haru fucking him and Rei fucking him. That's been happening pretty frequently lately, he thinks with a sigh. Except usually it's in the shower in his room at Samezuka so he doesn't have to worry about cleaning up his mess. 

He tosses a sticky tissue into his wastebasket, and at the same moment his phone buzzes. At first he thinks it's probably Rei because they were exchanging texts earlier about maybe seeing each other the next day. But it keeps buzzing and Rin realizes it's a call, so he scrambles to grab his phone from his bed. Weird, he thinks. It's Makoto. Makoto doesn't usually call unless it's important. 

"Makoto?" Rin answers, sounding curious.

"Rin! Hi," Makoto says, his voice pleasant as usual. "How are you?" 

Rin looks down at the cum stain on his shirt and wipes at it with his free hand. "I'm fine," he says, feeling a tad suspicious. "You?"

"I'm doing great," Makoto replies, sounding happy if a little nervous, which makes Rin nervous as well. "I-I actually called because... I was hoping I could talk to you." He pauses. "About Haru."

Rin's stomach drops. "Uh, sure... What is it?"

* * *

_"Rin-san, my mother texted me. They'll be gone until 11:00 at the earliest."_

Rei taps send and sighs, relaxing back into the couch in his living room. It'd taken some considerable pestering to find out what time his parents would be home that evening. It was only after 7:00, so if Rin did want to come over, he'd have ample time.

Rei waits to make himself dinner until almost 9:00, feeling hopeful that Rin would text him back and come over, or maybe just show up with food. But he doesn't, and there's a bit of disappointment in Rei's actions as he cooks. It's Thursday night now and it's been almost two weeks since the incident with Ai and the resulting conundrum, then the following bout of tentative phone sex. Rei's not happy about it, but he's actually starting to feel needy. Nagisa's presence doesn't help, and doesn't even really distract him like it usually does.

It's been a little more difficult since Rin went home for the break. Rin's mother and Gou are usually around, and between them and Rei's parents, finding enough privacy has been a task that they haven't overcome yet. Rei, of course, had found them a fine opportunity that night, but he couldn't do anything about Rin not texting him back. It's a little frustrating, but Rei knows Rin must be spending time with his family, or doing something else important. And it's fine. Rei can wait.

* * *

Friday afternoon, the next day, Rei is doing chores while his parents are at work. He's got his apron on and he's washing the dishes. The previous night had been a frustration overall, and he still hasn't heard from Rin. He's not trying to be _clingy_ or anything, but so far Rin wasn't doing a very good job of making time for Rei.

Suddenly, Rei's thoughts are interrupted, the quiet peace of his empty house coming to a screeching halt. The front door is abruptly thrown open, and Rei looks up from his task with a start.

A little blonde whirlwind seems to have found its way into his entryway, and it looks excited about _something._

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!! You'll _never_ guess what I just heard!"

"And you didn't think to _text_ me about it first, Nagisa-kun?" Rei asks with a frown, although the possibilities are beginning to buzz around in his mind and it shakes him. He sets down the cup he'd been drying. "What is it?" He knows he probably sounds as worried he feels. He can't shake the feeling that it's about Rin... Maybe  _he_  and Rin.

"Mako-chan are Haru-chan are _boyfriends_!" Nagisa exclaims, and Rei freezes, because somehow this is worse.

"What...? How did you..." Rei sputters, a confused frown on his face.

"Rin-chan told me! I was texting him to ask him about what Ai-chan told me a couple weeks ago. I asked him if he really _was_ in love with Haru-chan and he got really mad!"

Rei is feeling like he can't breathe for some reason. He can't _imagine_ what Rin is feeling.

"He told me that Haru-chan and Mako-chan are boyfriends." Nagisa frowns. "I think he really _does_ love Haru-chan."

Rei's body seems to be moving of its own volition as he steps into the hall and into his room. Nagisa's following him. Rei tosses the apron he wears for chores onto his bed and begins changing his shirt. "Nagisa-kun, I know you just got here, but I have to go see Rin-san. It's urgent."

Nagisa frowns, almost more of a pout. "I'll come with you," he says.

"Nagisa-kun... I'm sorry, but please let me go alone for now. I-I just need to go make sure he's okay." Rei's feeling oddly numb.

Nagisa looks a little hurt, but he nods. "It's okay," he says. "I understand, Rei-chan." He follows Rei as Rei begins walking out of his room, stepping towards the door and slipping on his shoes. "Make sure you text me, okay?"

Rei stands up straight and opens the door for Nagisa, who steps through with a fraction of the energy with which he'd burst in minutes earlier. "I will text you as soon as possible, Nagisa-kun," he says, patting his phone, which he'd slipped into his pocket. Nagisa nods and wishes him luck, and Rei locks his house up behind them before taking off as fast as he can towards the Matsuoka residence.

* * *

Rei's breathing is a little heavy. He'd walked the entire way to Rin's home, and now he's finally coming up on the front door. It wasn't that long of a trip, but Rei still couldn't get there fast enough. His mind is racing, and more than anything he hopes that Rin is okay. Rei rings the doorbell, and he doesn't know he's holding his breath until he hears the doorknob turn and he exhales heavily. He'd been a bit afraid no one would answer.

He's infinitely glad to see that it's Gou who answers the door. He's more than open to meeting their mother, but he's sure it would be awkward under these circumstances, and he knows he probably looks horribly disheveled.

"Rei-kun!" she says, a smile working its way onto her lips. "Are you here to see my brother?"

 Rei bows politely. "If it's not too much trouble," he says with a nod. "Is he here?"

Gou nods. "I haven't seen him come out of his room since last night, but yeah, he's here," she says with a laugh. "He's probably sleeping in. He likes to stay up late when he's on break. Did you want me to wake him up for you, or did you want to go in there yourself?"

Rei frowns slightly at this information. He doesn't know if Rin's sleeping in, or if he's just holed himself in his room. "I'll go if it's alright," he says. "But can you show me where his room is?"

Gou nods happily. "Of course!" she says, stepping back to let Rei inside. Rei takes off his shoes politely and follows Gou inside as he's led up a flight of stairs. As they crest the stairs and enter a hallway, Gou gestures to a door on her left. "Here we are!"

Rei looks at the door for a moment, trying to gather his courage, because he isn't sure what he's going to see when he opens it. He doesn't know what he'll be able to say to comfort Rin. He looks back at Gou. "Thank you so much, Gou-san," he says, bowing again.

Gou laughs at him. "Don't thank me," she says with a shake of her hand. "Good luck waking him up, Rei-kun. Come get me if you need anything!" Gou scuttles back down the stairs and Rei is alone in the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Rei reaches out and knocks on the door.

"Go away, Gou," comes Rin's voice from the other side, and Rei's heart catches a little at the exhaustion in his voice.

"It's me," Rei says softly, and at that he hears shifting in the room. The door opens a couple of seconds later, and Rin looks about as disheveled as Rei thought he would. Rei swallows hard, not sure what to say. "H-hi, Rin-san," he offers, trying to keep the look of worry off of his face.

"I didn't know you were coming over," Rin says, running a hand through his mussed hair. He's only wearing a tank top and pajama pants, and if this were a better situation, Rei knows he would be more than tempted to spend their afternoon doing some highly inappropriate things.

"I'm sorry, Rin-san," Rei says. "Please forgive me. But Nagisa-kun came over earlier and told me... well..."

Rin frowns, looking down at the floor, then grabs Rei by the wrist, pulling him into his room. "I don't want to talk about this in the hall," he says quietly, looking frustrated.

"I'm... very sorry," Rei repeats. "I came straight here without thinking. I just..." Rei sighs, watching Rin as he sits on the floor next to his bed. Rei sits down next to him. "Are you okay, Rin-san?"

Rin is quiet for an excruciating few seconds. "I will be," he says, examining his floor as if it's suddenly become very interesting. "You didn't have to come all the way here."

Rei frowns. "How could I not?" he asks. "When Nagisa-kun told me, I... I couldn't help but worry about you."

Rin remains silent, which Rei finds incredibly unnerving. Was he mad about Rei showing up? Rei didn't consider that he might not want company - he just couldn't imagine that Rin would want to be alone at a time like this.

"On top of everything else, I'm sure that Nagisa-kun's pestering didn't help," Rei went on, the words forcing their way out of his mouth as a nervous habit. "He's always very... nosy, but I'm sure you already knew that. For what it is worth, I'm sorry on his behalf."

Rin sighs heavily, and before Rei can apologize again, this time for his own babbling, Rin drops his head onto Rei's shoulder and leans into his side. "Stop talking, Rei," he says, although there's no anger or malice in his words. He sounds tired.

"...Sorry," Rei replies softly, straightening himself a bit to support Rin's weight.

"I should have seen it coming," Rin mumbles, turning his head to bury it in Rei's shoulder. "It's stupid for me to be upset."

This makes Rei frown, looking down at the mess of red hair on his shoulder. "It's never  _stupid_ to be upset, Rin-san," he scolds. "You have every right to feel that way. You have romantic feelings for Haruka-senpai, and I can't imagine what it feels like to be in your position right now."

Rin's started trembling now, Rei can feel it, and he thinks that maybe he didn't quite say the right thing. He probably didn't need a reminder of his situation.

"They've been attached at the hip since I met them," Rin grumbles, and it's clear now that he's in tears. Rei bites his lip, and he wraps an arm around Rin's shoulders, pulling him a little closer.

"Maybe, but you couldn't have known," Rei insists. Rin moves his face from Rei's shoulder inward, closer to his chest. "You... you know for sure that Haruka-senpai and Makoto-senpai are...?"

Rin chokes back a quiet sob. "Makoto told me himself," he says. "He called me last night. To ask me if I like Haru." Rin leans in closer to Rei, and Rei can feel his heart breaking for the other teen. "Nagisa told him his stupid theory that I do." Rin tries to choke back another sob but fails, and Rei wraps his other arm around Rin as well, surrounding him in a gentle embrace. He cries in Rei's arms for a few long seconds. "And he was so _stupid nice_ about it, like he always is about everything," Rin goes on, choking on the words.

Rei runs his fingers through Rin's hair, feeling his shirt dampen with tears. "I'm so sorry, Rin-san," he says softly, although that doesn't cover what he's feeling by a long shot.

"He even  _apologized_ to me for it," Rin says, the words muffled by tears and by Rei's chest. Rin sounds angrier now. "Why would he  _do_ that? Just because I can't date the person I like doesn't mean he shouldn't." Rin breaks out into full-on crying now, loud and tremulous.

"It's okay, Rin-san," Rei says, his voice soft and sad. He squeezes Rin a little harder and Rin leans in closer. Rei's never held anyone while they cry before, but he's doing his best. He doesn't know how to make Rin feel better, either, which makes him feel helpless. But he thinks that it must be nice to have someone to talk to.

"God, Rei, I feel so fucking dumb," Rin chokes out, his arms moving to wrap around Rei's waist.

After that, Rin doesn't speak for a long while. Rei simply holds him while he sobs, feeling like crying himself for the way Rin is feeling. He hugs Rin close until his crying slows and then some.

Rin eventually pulls back from Rei's chest, loosening his grip on the other boy's waist. He wipes a few stray tears from his red face. "Hey, Rei?" he says, bringing a hand up to the side of Rei's neck.

Rei flushes pink. "Yes, Rin-san?" he asks, loosening his own arms from Rin's torso.

"Thanks for coming over," Rin says. "And for not asking me first. Because I would have told you no."

Rei shrugs. "I probably would have come anyway," he says. "I wouldn't have wanted to be alone if I were you."

Rin nods. "I didn't." He leans in, and before Rei knows what's happening Rin kisses him on the lips, soft and warm. "Stay over tonight," he says as he pulls back. "I'll make us dinner."

Rei, who's turned completely red at this point, nods. "I would love that, Rin-san," he says. "Thank you." He pauses. "I just have to call my parents and let them know."

For the first time that afternoon, Rin smiles. "Sure."

* * *

Rin, who as it turns out isn't the world's best chef, makes them instant noodles. He adds a few fix-ins to improve the quality, though, and Rei genuinely appreciates the effort. They end up sharing with Gou as well, and the three of them eat dinner together before Rin and Rei retreat back upstairs.

Rin shuts his door behind them and moves to sit on the edge of his bed. Rei takes a seat next to him, close, but not quite touching. He doesn't exactly know what the evening has in store for the two of them, but he's excited for whatever it is.

Rin turns to look at Rei for a moment, an appraising stare that makes Rei a little nervous. "Looks like I'm leaving 'team unrequited crush on a friend,'" he says, a wistful look on his face. "Or I'll be trying at least." He sighs.

"I'll help however I can, Rin-san," Rei says, serious although Rin seems to have taken on a bit of a playful look.

"Thanks, Rei, but... I'm not sure if we can still... _you know_ ," Rin goes on, the hint of a half-smile on his face. "It all started because of our crushes, right?"

Rei frowns. "Rin-san, I-I... I'm  _more_ than willing to... continue with our agreement," he says, believing Rin is joking but wanting to make himself perfectly clear just in case. He  _was_ serious... and not just because he'd been feeling extra pent up lately. "It's still mutually beneficial if you ask me..."

Rin smiles, a bit slyer now, a bit toothier. "Twist my arm then, why don't you?" he says, and Rei's about to question his meaning until Rin leans in and kisses Rei again, the same warmth exchanged between them. It makes Rei's heart pound, blood rushing straight south.

After a couple of seconds, Rei pulls away, trying to look concerned. "Rin-san, if you're not feeling up to this tonight, I understand completely," he says. "You are by no means obligated to do anything of a sexual nature with me just because of our agreement. You're going through a difficult and emotionally distressful time right now, and I wouldn't want you to do anything that would put a further tax on you in any way."

As Rei finishes up, Rin's leaning in again to kiss him, and this time Rei can't help but respond in kind, kissing back with fervor until Rin separates them a moment later. "Rei, I want this," he breathes. "I  _really_ want this. I've spent the last 24 hours being sad, but I've spent the last two weeks being horny... and now I'm ready to move on. I'll get over Haru... and I'll keep doing amazing things with you."

Rin's words make Rei feel needier, and he can't help but move closer now. He kisses Rin and tries to be gentle. He knows Rin isn't delicate, but it's been a rough day for him and Rei feels like if he moves too fast Rin may break.

Regardless, it's only five minutes later that Rin's got his lips around Rei's cock and he's sucking with passion, Rei trying to control his volume as two weeks' worth of frustration bubbles up. Rin looks absolutely _fantastic_ from where Rei sits at the head of the bed, hunched in just the perfect position to achieve the perfect angle. Rei is having an amazing time, but he pushes Rin away well before he finishes and pulls him up to kiss him again. He uses more fire this time but tries to stay gentle as best he can.

Next, minutes later, Rei has Rin pushed back into the bed, and he's leaning over him. Although Rei has just his shirt on, Rin's entirely naked, which is new but actually the best thing Rei's ever seen. Rei brushes one finger, slick with saliva, over Rin's entrance, and Rin bites back a whimper at the teasing. Licking his lips and trying to concentrate, Rei pushes forward, his middle finger slipping inside Rin with a bit of a resistance. Rin moans like it's the best thing he's ever experienced which makes Rei's arousal skyrocket.

"More, Rei, I need more," Rin moans, trying to keep his voice down.

Rei obliges, working in his pointer finger as well. He urges them in to the second knuckle, and Rin muffles another moan with the back of his hand. Rei can't believe Rin's tightness or his warmth - he's never experienced anything like it. It's positively mesmerizing. When Rei starts moving his fingers, Rin cries out softly, one of his hands shooting down to jerk himself off in tandem.

"Oh god, Rei," Rin whines, although after a few seconds he slows his hand. He licks his lips and looks up at the other boy from his position on the bed. "Rei, let me up. Sit back against the headboard again."

Rei, whose entire concentration is focused on the task at hand, looks up with a start. "R...Rin-san?" he asks, slowing his fingers although he doesn't stop them entirely.

"Just do it," Rin says, sitting up to meet Rei's lips and kiss him briefly.

Rei's mind is shorting out as he sits back against the headboard, just like Rin told him. He swallows hard as Rin strokes him, and whines softly as Rin stops for a few seconds to produce something from his nightstand drawer. It's a bottle of lubricant and...

"Rin-san," Rei sputters as Rin rips open the small gold square. "A-are you sure? This is what you want?"

Rin looks up with a smirk as he pulls the condom from the package. "More than anything right now," he purrs, and he rolls the condom over Rei's cock.

Rei's never worn a condom before, and it's an odd feeling at first. But as Rin squirts some of the lubricant over it and strokes him, Rei couldn't be more eager, even through his nerves.

Then Rin's climbing over Rei, straddling his hips and he aligns his asshole with Rei's erection. He reaches a hand beneath him to hold the megane's cock in place, and with his bottom lip between his teeth, he begins sinking downward.

"O-oh... fuck, Rei," Rin groans as Rei just begins to slip in. "God, I need this so bad. I've been wanting you to fuck me for so long."

Rei moans helplessly at both the overwhelming sensation of penetrating Rin and the other teen's words. "Rin-san..." he offers up breathlessly as Rin sinks further, half his cock already consumed by Rin's warmth.

"It feels so good," Rin whines quietly, moving down until Rei's buried inside him all the way. He stills for a moment.

"Are you alright, Rin-san?" Rei asks, looking up at Rin, trying to gauge his level of comfort. "I've read that the first time can be somewhat painful if both partners don't take enough care..."

Rin meets Rei's eyes, sending a shiver down the megane's spine. "I'm perfect."

The next moment, Rin begins to move, a gentle lift upward followed by another gentle drop downward. It makes Rei's head spin. Rei can barely control his words of his voice as Rin does it more, and it's clear Rin's having the same issue.

"Oh, fuck," Rin breathes. "This is amazing. Rei..."

Rei moves a hand up to grip Rin's hip. "More than amazing," Rei agrees, nervous that he won't last long enough to make it enjoyable for Rin.

It's not long before Rin's increased his speed considerably, his movements up and down getting closer to bouncing with each moment. At some point Rin reaches down to grab his own cock, jerking himself off rapidly as he rides the other male.

"Rin-san... Rin-san," Rei moans, one hand on Rin's waist and the other tangled in his hair. "I'm going to cum... I-I can't hold back any more."

Rin responds first with a moan, then leans in so his face is close to Rei's. "Cum, Rei," he says simply.

Rei can't help but comply with Rin's command, and moments later his own hips are snapping up into Rin's. He's calling out the other's name as quietly as he can manage at that point as he spurts out helplessly, Rin's incredible warmth surrounding him.

"Oh my god, Rei..." Rin moans, stroking himself faster than ever as Rei cums. Moments later Rin cums, crying out mutedly as he releases, making a mess of them and the bed around them. Rei can't help but thrust upward as he feels Rin's muscles spasm around him, even though by that point he's thoroughly spent.

They both clean up as best they can, a calm, satisfied aura filling the room. They spend the rest of the evening playing video games and talking, and if Rin purposely avoids mentioning any of their friends' names, Rei understands. When they're getting ready for bed, Rin decides to pull out both spare futons, and he sleeps next to Rei. And if Rin is feeling sad and moves in closer that night to wrap an arm around Rei's chest and bury his face in his neck, well... Rei understands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how proud I am of this chapter. I've had this exact chapter (even some of the dialogue) planned since I wrote out the original plot summary more than a year ago. I started writing this the day after I posted the last chapter and the words just came flying from my fingertips. Inspiration! I just love these two... crying Rin... comforting Rei...
> 
> Fortunately, it's not over! Still another chapter or two to go... We'll see how the pacing works out~
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who follows this story! Please let me know what you all think! Everyone's comments mean so much to me. <3


	7. The One You Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're never going to get anywhere with Nagisa if all your attention is taken up by stupid, miserable 'Rin-san.'"

The next morning Rin wakes up half wrapped around Rei, who's curled in towards him. He feels so much better compared to the previous day that it's ridiculous to him that he thought he'd wanted to be alone.

When Rei wakes up a half hour later, they end up making out for a while and jerking each other off to start the day. Even though he's still feeling pretty down (maybe numb would be a better word), Rei turns him on like a light switch, and everything he does to him feels fantastic. Not to mention how Rei is so attentive, and way too sweet considering they're not even romantic.

While they're eating breakfast, Rin decides that it's not fair for him to be stealing Rei's attention like he does. Rei's perfect, and Nagisa or anyone in the entire world would be stupid to reject him. He knows Nagisa would love Rei if only he would make a move. He guesses that the only thing in the way is himself.

When Rei leaves a little later, Rin decides it's time for him to back off. He knows it's the right thing to do, but it makes him surprisingly sad. He thinks it must be the thought of surrendering the amazing sex. He knows Rei likes it, too, but he's willing to give it up for his friend's happiness.

* * *

 Rin's communication with Rei over the next couple of weeks is strangely spotty - just enough to prove that he's alive every once in a while and that, yes, he's doing okay. He says he's been spending time with his mother and Gou before he has to go back to Samezuka in a week. Rei understands, but he still can't help worrying a little.

It's not just worry, though. Rei actually misses Rin's presence. He crosses Rei's mind several times a day in a variety of ways, from wondering what he's having for lunch to some _much_ more inappropriate thoughts (although those usually come when Rei's in bed at night).

Rei almost feels like he's being avoided, which hurts more than it probably should. He understands if Rin wants to be alone and he'll respect that, but he can't help thinking back to last time. He felt horrible for his friend, but he loved being there for him. Thinking about holding Rin like he had still makes him flush.

Nagisa's near-constant presence over the last couple of weeks barely registers as a blip in Rei's very distracted mind. He does appreciate the company, however, the light conversation providing a temporary diversion from the thoughts of Rin.

Wednesday afternoon rolls around and Rei and Nagisa are sitting on the living room floor. Nagisa brought a video game for them to play together, and Rei's parents are gone on a business trip until Friday night, so they don't have to stay holed up in Rei's bedroom.

Rei dies again and sighs heavily, setting down his controller as Nagisa laughs joyfully at his victory. Attention on the television, Nagisa begins setting up another game for them. Rei begrudgingly picks up his controller again.

“How’s Rin-chan been lately, Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks suddenly, catching Rei off guard. He'd actually stopped thinking about the redhead for a moment.

But Rei can’t help but turn a little red at the mere mention of Rin’s name. “He’s getting a little better, I think,” Rei says, now getting lost in his own thoughts. “Although he hasn’t been talking to me much lately. He’s been spending time with Gou-san and his mother.”

“Really?” Nagisa asks, sounding surprised, turning to look at Rei with a questioning look. “He’s been texting _me_  plenty! He told me you’ve been lonely, Rei-chan, and that I should come visit you more!”

Rei frowns, a million confusing thoughts flittering through his mind at once. “I… appreciate the sentiment, Nagisa-kun, but…”

Nagisa pouts and Rei doesn't have the heart to tell him that most certainly wasn't the truth.

Rei sighs and gives Nagisa a tired smile. "Thank you, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa beams. "Any time, Rei-chan! Don't be afraid to tell me if you're lonely!"

Rei nods and turns back to their game, which he belatedly realizes he's losing again.

Later, just before five, Nagisa leaves. He hadn't stayed all that long, but Rei thinks he must have caught onto his distraction and figured it was best to leave him alone.

Basically as soon as Nagisa walks out the door Rei pulls out his phone, tapping furiously at his keyboard.

_"Rin-san, come over tonight. We need to talk."_

* * *

  _"Rin-san, come over tonight. We need to talk."_

Rin stares at his phone, not sure at all how to respond. He wants to visit Rei, honestly misses his company, but he knows what will end up happening if he goes over there.

Then again, he thinks, maybe Rei wants to talk to him because it's about Nagisa. Maybe his bowing out had helped and Rei had finally made a move. So it was entirely possible that Rei wanted him to come over to end their arrangement. Rin tells himself it's good news, he's happy for his friend, but for some reason he's starting to feel sad again.

 _"I'll be there in an hour,"_  he says, and hits send. It's only five, and if he gets there early enough he may even make it home before Gou gets back from the mall. He could avoid her questions about why he looks either sad or guilty, depending on how the evening goes.

Rin, all nerves for some reason, takes a quick shower then shoves off for Rei's place. He makes it there in probably record time and he stands in front of the door with his pulse pounding in his ears. He still doesn't know why he's so anxious, even as he presses the doorbell and waits in torturous silence.

Something like ten seconds later the doorknob finally turns and Rin looks up to see Rei in the doorway. He looks serious, not that that's anything _too_ new. But it's definitely not the same look he's seen on Rei's face when Rin shows up with dinner and a hard-on. Any hope Rin might have had for tonight to go similarly is extinguished, though he tells himself it's for the better.

"Hi," Rin says quietly, feeling weirdly vulnerable. Rei's expression breaks, and he now looks caught somewhere between relieved and unamused.

"Hello, Rin-san," he says, and he steps back so Rin can step inside, which he does with no small amount of anxiety.

"How... have you been?" Rin asks helplessly, not sure what to say as he slips off his shoes and follows Rei into the living room but needing to fill the tense silence.

Rin looks up in time to see Rei frown. "Lonely," he deadpans, and Rin is spooked by his tone. He looks down at his feet.

Rei sits down, arms folded over his chest. "Rin-san, sit down," he says, and with Rei's tone Rin can't help but obey him. He sits on the couch, putting a couple feet of distance between them. "I'm _lonely_?" Rei asks, tone dubious. "And Nagisa-kun should come visit me more? When did you decide I was lonely?"

Rei pauses, and Rin is about to make some stupid excuse but Rei speaks again.

"Maybe when you decided to avoid me for two weeks?"

Rin frowns, staring at his lap. That had been for Rei's benefit, but apparently he didn't understand that.

Rei goes on when Rin doesn't say anything. "I just want to know _why_ ," he says, and Rin is starting to feel bad for what he'd done, even if he meant well. "I can understanding wanting time to yourself, Rin-san, but when you were feeling down two weeks ago you said it yourself that you didn't really want to be alone."

Rin remains silent. He really isn't sure what to say, and he can feel something akin to panic coming on. He'd made Rei upset. What if Rei hated him now? He should have tried to explain sooner, or come up with a better excuse...

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Rei asks, sounding as if his patience is wearing thin. But his face changes. "I-if I was too overbearing last time we were together then I... I'm very sorry."

Rin looks up and knows he's fucked up. He can't have Rei feeling bad about this. "Rei, no," he says, shaking his head. "It's not like that. I... It's just that you..." Rin sighs, eyes falling to his lap again. "I've been trying to set you up with Nagisa. Hasn't it been nice? Being around him so much?"

Rei frowns slightly. "Rin-san, I..." he begins, but trails off as if he doesn't know what to say.

Rin looks up, looking determined. "Things didn't work out with my... _whatever_. Crush. On Haru." A bit of bitterness tinges his words. "That's pretty obvious. But that doesn't mean that you don't deserve to have a fair chance with the person that you like."

Rei's frown becomes more prominent. "Rin-san--"

Rin shakes his head firmly. "Let me finish," he says. Rei shuts his mouth but looks eager to speak. "Rei, you've been _so_  amazing to me. Like... I really, really, _really_  appreciate everything that you've done for me. But... I can't keep stealing you. Nagisa deserves your time. And your attention. And your sweetness, and your... _amazing_  sex." If Rin is half as red as he feels he matches his hair, he knows it.

Rei furrows his eyebrows. "That's not for you to decide, Rin-san," he says, anger tinging his voice now.

Rin frowns right back at Rei. "Why not?" he asks, frustration clear in his tone. "It's not fair for me to be taking up the time you should be spending with Nagisa. You're never going to get _anywhere_  with him if all your attention is taken up by stupid, miserable 'Rin-san.'"

Rei's eyes widen. "But I _enjoy_ spending time with you, Rin-san," he says. "What isn't _fair_ is for you to be making these decisions for me, or at the very least without my consent!"

"Rei, you don't _get_ it," Rin says, knowing just how annoyed he must sound. "You need to spend time with Nagisa, _not me_. You're handsome and sweet and sexy, and..." Rin breathes heavily. He can feels tears coming again and he doesn't even know why. "Nagisa _deserves_  you. Not me. I love having you around, but _I'm not the one you like_."

Rei looks genuinely angry, which scares Rin a little. He says something _very_  quietly, and Rin almost misses it.

"What if you _are_?"

Rin frowns. He can feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes and frustration saturating his emotions. " _What_?" he says, trying to decipher Rei's stupid response.

"I _said_... What if you _are_ the one I like, Rin-san?"

Rin freezes, but his eye picks the worst time to send a tear spilling down from his left eye. Rei's tone is pure frustration and exhaustion, but his words...

Rei looks down at the floor. Rin can see he's flushed. "I can't _help_  it, okay?" he says loudly, bringing his eyes back up to Rin. "I don't know when it happened. Or how. But I _like you_ , Rin-san. I do."

Rin wipes the stray tear as another falls from his other eye. "Shut up!" he says, voice breaking a little. "You don't know what you're talking about! You like Nagisa!"

Rei frowns deeply. "Stop making decisions for me, Rin-san!" he demands. "It's true that I started out with feelings for Nagisa-kun, but somehow they turned into feelings for _you_. I actually didn't even _realize_ it until about sixty seconds ago, but it explains _a lot_."

Rin clenches his eyes shut, more tears rolling down his cheeks. He does _not_  want to fucking cry, damn it. "Shut _up_ , Rei," he says, pressing a hand to his eyes and trying to stifle his pathetic crying.

Rei is _finally_ quiet, but Rin hears him scooting closer. He feels a gentle hand settle on his shoulder.

"Rin-san... I'm sorry for lashing out," he says softly. He can feel the side of Rei's thigh pressed against his. "I... didn't mean to upset you."

Rin can't believe what's happening. Of all the things Rei could have said, Rin was expecting that the least. He shakes his head in his hand, wiping the tears out of his eyes and looking up at Rei. The megane looks a little scared, like he's afraid he broke Rin or something. That kind of makes Rin want to laugh, so he does, a bit of a choked sound.

"You're _laughing_?" Rei asks, sounding offended. "I... I don't understand."

Rin shakes his head. "Rei, I like you too," he says, a smile on his red, tear-streaked face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Rei looks helpless. "Didn't you hear me say that I hadn't even _realized_ it until just now?" he asks. "A-and on top of that, I can't imagine when the right time would have been, what with... everything that's happened recently."

Rin shakes his head again, and he leans in and kisses Rei on the lips. He almost doesn't believe this is real, but Rei's lips are definitely real on his. They're the most real thing he's felt in a long time, more real than the heartache he'd felt a couple weeks ago and probably just as real as the adrenaline of a race.  _He_ didn't even realize he liked  _Rei_ until Rei said it first, but that didn't matter. Rin knows he's liked Rei for a very long time now.

Rin can't remember how long they've been kissing when he finally pulls back. "How did this even happen?" he asks, shaking his head in disbelief, a stupid happy smile on his face.

"We've gotten very close," Rei starts, looking thoughtful, "and we've spent a lot of time together. I suppose it was only a matter of time before something more than simple lust entered the equation."

Rin hears Rei's words, but all he can focus on is the way Rei's lips are pink and swollen from kissing. It's distracting and beautiful. Rei looks like he's about to say something else, but Rin leans back in and kisses him again.

They make out for a good couple of minutes on Rei's couch until Rin pulls back again, feeling warm and so, _so_  happy. "Rei, where are your parents?" he asks curiously, licking the taste of the other teen of his lips.

"In Tokyo on a business trip," Rei says, intent in his words.

That was all he needed to hear. Rin smiles wide and toothy and pounces eagerly back into Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN.
> 
> What a journey this has been! A huge, gigantic thank-you to everyone who has followed this story, commented, kudos'd, etc!! I hope everyone enjoyed the ending. I'd love to hear everyone's responses. TToTT
> 
> Have a nice life, everybody~ Long live RinRei! <33

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dork and completely missed RinRei week. UGH. But I've had this idea swimming (no pun intended) around in my head for a long while, just never got the motivation to start it. Well, I have a 45 minute bus ride to work, and it seemed like the perfect place to start pumping out fanfiction for my dorky butterfly OTP.  
> I'm planning for about 5 chapters, but who knows. I'll try and update often, but encouragement always helps! <3


End file.
